A True Story
by Sly-The-Hegdehog-98
Summary: This is just a story about an event that ACTUALLY happened to me and my friend. just one chapter unless you want me to tell you the real story as a second chapter. Pretty much what happened is in the story. enjoy. Rated T for language


**Hey guys, I got bored and decided to write this story, when I was thinking about at It should be about, I thought about this one time I was with my friend Joel and decided that that was going to be what my story was about. NOTE: this is a TRUE story, this actually happened to me and my friend, and we both really do live in the middle east. I changed the story, the location (exact) the name of the restraunt, what happened and the cashier, and the score of the foosball game stayed the same. I'll tell you the exact story if you want, just PM me. or review saying you want me to tell you**

"OH MY GOD IM HUNGRY!" said a loud and annoyed Black Star. Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, and Maka had just hunted down an Arab Kishin egg. So they were in their temporary house in Juffair and decided to go and get something to eat.

"What do you boys want to eat?" asked Tsubaki

"Fast Food." Soul answered, "I saw a fast food place on the way over, let's go there."

"Fine but they had better have a salad." Maka said grumpily. According to Tsubaki it was about THAT time of the month for her, so they just kinda stayed out of her way. So they walked over there and saw that it indeed was a fast food place. Maka ordered a Salad, Tsubaki also ordered a salad, and Soul and Black Star ordered two cheeseburgers, two large fries, two large sodas, and three ice creams, one plain, one with chocolate, and one with strawberries EACH.

"Oh my god how can you guys even EAT all that let alone pay for it!" maka shouted.

"We have our ways…" Black Star replied smugly. So they got bored and Black Star saw something that sparked his interest.

"I challenge the girls to a foosball game." Black Star declared. "Me and Soul vs. you and Tsubaki!"

"No, I just wanna read." Maka said.

"Come on Maka, come play, you need your hands to be more active." Tsubaki said with a smile

"Think of it as Training." said Soul "You always said that you want to get stronger, and what a better way than increasing hand eye coordination."

"Fine, but if we win, you have to buy us whatever food we want." Maka said, in a sort of better mood. Which Soul and Black Star were quite thankful for.

"Ok, and vice versa." Soul said.

"Fine, let's go!" Shouted Black Star. The ball dropped in and Maka immediately hit into the other goal. All Soul and Black Star could do was star in shock. Tsubaki and Maka decided that it was a good time to take a picture, they both pulled out their cameras and took the pictures without either of them noticing.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" shouted Black Star.

"I've always been really good at foosball." Said Maka. The game continued on like that with few goals for Black Star and Soul. They ended up losing 10-3

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DO THIS BADLY!" Black Star yelled.

"This is so uncool…" Soul muttered in disbelief.

"I want an ice cream with strawberry toppings." Maka said proudly, no longer in a bad mood.

"Me to please!" said Tsubaki also in a really good mood. Soul and Black Star walked up to the counter and ordered

"Two ice creams with strawberry toppings on both please." Soul asked politely.

"One BD." He said. They paid him the money and then he asked

"What are you nationalities?"

"Japanese." Black Star said without hesitation. Soul had thought that this was weird so he decided to give him a face nationality.

"Uh-uh CANADIAN!" Soul panicked. Black Star just started laughing. Even though he started laughing, the cashier still believed him.

"Oh ok, what are your names?" he asked

"Joe." Soul simply stated.

"Michael." Said Black Star who had recovered from laughing.

"Sarah." Said Maka who had heard him ask and also decided to give him a fake name.

"Oh ok. Thank you" he said with a smile. So they said thank you and walked out of the building knowing that that was going to be the funniest story to tell their friends.

**Yeah it isn't the best, but it actually happened and I decided to write a story about it. its funnier if you were there. But this is pretty much what happened. But just tell me if you want to know what happened without the changes or anything like that.**


End file.
